


Bed and Breakfast - Viktuuri

by Kiwi_pierce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bed and breakfast au, Chris is the thrift shop owner, Future OtaYuri, I worked really hard on this but it still sucks, I'll make Yurio the maid, If I continue this, M/M, Yoi - Freeform, au idea from @thisdorkyblogthing on tumblr, viktuuri, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_pierce/pseuds/Kiwi_pierce
Summary: "Yuuri, on a trip, who has encountered a string of bad luck- missing a flight, losing his luggage in the process, and then getting robbed of everything else and stranded in a Very Small Town, standing at the door of a Quaint Bed and Breakfast in a pair of scandalously short cut-offs and a a faded and threadbare Britney Spears concert tour t-shirt cut in to a crop top that the owner of the local thrift shop gave to him to wear: okay listen I have had a REALLY bad 24 hours and I have like, three bucks to my name right now but I just really need somewhere to stay until I can get this sorted out with the police and find a way to get home and then I SWEAR I'll be able to pay and I was told you might be able to help me out-Viktor, owner of said Quaint Bed and Breakfast, and also Very Sad, Very Lonely, & Very Very Gay: *looks off in to The Distance* thank you, God."Based on this tumblr post.http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/165781303272/yuuri-on-a-trip-who-has-encountered-a-string-ofArt based on that tumblr post.http://alexadooodle.tumblr.com/post/167317591697/look-this-drawing-doesnt-do-the-original-post-anyA similar fic.https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222030





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise this is good, but I promise I tried.  
> Also, please note that I haven't been to an airport since I was six, and I've never been to a bed and breakfast, so not everything will be accurate.

Overall, Yuuri would say it hadn’t been a bad trip. A little overwhelming, maybe, but a decent trip nonetheless. Despite only knowing basic russian, Yuuri had been determined to visit. It was his New Year’s resolution to see more of the world, and he wanted to start off with something big. He had only been able to afford to stay for a week, but he didn’t mind. He got to see a lot of the famous landmarks, as well as experience some of the unique culture. It was his last day in the country, and he had to admit that he was a bit sad to go. He made a mental note to come back someday, should the opportunity arise.  
He’d been sitting in the airport’s cafe for the last hour, waiting to board his flight. Yuuri hadn’t even bothered to try and use the wifi. He knew it would be terrible with so many people trying to connect at once. Tilting his head back, he poured the last few drops of the bland, overpriced coffee into his mouth. He tossed the empty cup into the garbage can and made his way out of the crowded shop, trailing his suitcase behind him. He checked the time on his phone and sighed, knowing he still had half an hour before his flight. Why had he left his hotel so early, again? Yuuri gingerly took a seat in one of the stiff chairs that the airport provided, and pulled his earbuds out of his suitcase. Listening to music was about the only thing he could do at this point.  
He checked the time again.  
10:03  
Exactly twenty-seven minutes from now, Yuuri would be strapped into his seat, and on his way back to Hasetsu, Japan. Although he wasn’t thrilled about flying, there wasn’t really another option. Still, a nine hour flight wasn’t something he was looking forward to going through again. It had been bad enough the first time.  
“At least I can sleep on the plane”, Yuuri thought to himself.  
Putting his playlist on shuffle, Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the uncomfortable chair.  
.  
.  
.  
Yuuri’s eyes snapped open when he felt someone shaking his arm. His eyes widened with shock as realized what he’d done.  
“Oh my god.”, He whispered to himself in disbelief.  
He reached into his pocket for his phone, grasping nothing but some change and a piece of lint. Yuuri jumped out of his seat immediately and looked around. He spotted a clock on the wall, and his heart dropped.  
11:43  
Not only had he missed his flight, he’d lost all of his stuff. Everything was gone. His phone, his wallet, and his suitcase.  
“My passport is in my suitcase.”, Yuuri said aloud, the panic finally starting to set in.  
The color drained from his face and his breathing quickened. This couldn’t be happening. How could he have been so stupid? Yuuri rushed over to the help desk, trying to keep his calm. He tried his best to explain what had happened to airport security, and although they gave him a few looks of sympathy, there was nothing they could do about the stolen items unless he filed a police report, and who knows how long that would take. The best they could do was tell him how to acquire a new passport, point him towards a hotel, and remind him that his ticket was nonrefundable. Horrified and distraught, Yuuri left the airport and started walking towards the hotel. On his way, he emptied his pockets to see what he had to work with, and it wasn’t looking good. He had about three dollars, two gum wrappers, and rubber band.  
Running his hands through his hair, Yuuri tried to stay calm as he opened the doors to the hotel. He walked up to the front desk, hoping that they would take pity on him. Explaining his situation for the second time that night, it became clear very quickly that he wasn’t welcome there unless he had money. The owner seemed offended that he would even think to stay there. Not wanting to cause a scene, Yuuri left, hanging his head in defeat.  
Could his luck possibly get any worse?  
Walking back into the cold, dark night, Yuuri decided to go back to the airport to see if they could help at all. However, he barely made it a few steps when a large truck drove by, hitting an icy puddle and spraying Yuuri with the muddy water.  
Yuuri gasped, looking down at himself.  
Yes, his luck could get much, much worse, apparently.  
He started shivering and crossed his arms over his chest. It was well past midnight now, and all the stores were close. It’s not like he could have afforded a whole new outfit, anyway. Tears threatened to escape the corners of his eyes as he trudged in the general direction of the airport. It was nearly pitch black out, aside from the occasional street lamp. Well, that and the neon OPEN sign in the window of a building.  
Wait- What?!  
Yuuri whipped around to face the sign. He tried his best to read it, but he couldn’t make out much. After studying the sign for a few seconds, he was able to make out the word “thrift”, and that was good enough for him.  
He crossed the street in a hurry, and ran to the door. He heard bells jingling overhead when he opened the it, and felt relief wash over him as he stepped inside. It was warm, and felt amazing compared to the outside world.  
“Can I help you?” Came a voice to his right.  
He looked over to see a fairly attractive man with bleach-blonde hair staring at him. His name tag said “Chris”.  
Yuuri swallowed hard and nodded.  
“I seem to have had some bad luck today. I need some new clothes.” Yuuri said, gesturing to the ruined outfit that was clinging to his body.  
Chris nodded slowly, looking him up and down. “...You do have money, right?”  
Yuuri winced at the question and pulled the handful of change out of his pocket and placed it on the counter.  
Chris raised a single eyebrow and bit his lip.  
“You can’t afford anything with that.”, Chris said shortly.  
“Please. It’s all I have. I missed my flight, had all of my possessions stolen, and have nowhere to stay. Please.”, Yuuri begged, hating how pathetic he sounded.  
Chris just looked at him for a few seconds, before putting his head in his hands and pointing at Yuuri.  
“Wait here. Put your money back in your pocket. I’m not going to be the one to leave you with nothing.”, Chris responded, leaving Yuuri there as he went into the backroom.  
“Thank you!”, Yuuri called, amazed by his good fortune.  
He hurriedly shoved the money back into his pocket, and stood in front of the counter waiting for Chris to return.  
When Chris came out of the backroom Yuuri smiled and thanked him again. Chris waved a hand at him, dismissing the thanks.  
“You can change in there,” Chris told him, pointing to the changing room. “And try not to make a mess.”  
Yuuri nodded, walking to the small room and locking the door behind him. He quickly rid himself of his wet clothing, eager to be dry again. Yuuri lifted up the shirt, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  
“...You have got to be kidding me.”  
In his hands was a faded purple crop top advertising Britney Spear’s tour on it. He threw the shirt down and reached for the “shorts”, wondering if such little fabric was even legal.  
“Uh, Chris?”, Yuuri called.  
“Yes?”, Chris replied, sounding rather amused.  
“Do you have anything else I could wear? This is a bit...much”, Yuuri said, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. He had to be messing with him. He didn’t ACTUALLY expect him to wear this, did he?  
“Nope~ Take it or leave it. It’s all I have.”, Came Chris’ cool reply.  
Yuuri glared at the wall, hoping Chris could feel his disdain. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri put on the crop top and cut off shorts, hoping he didn’t look as strange as he knew he would. He stepped out of the room, carrying his soggy clothes under one arm. Chris let out a low whistle when he saw him, and before Yuuri could say anything Chris told him the best new he had heard all night.  
“I know a place where you can stay.”  
Yuuri’s eyes widened and he struggled to speak. “Where?!”  
“There’s a bed and breakfast a few blocks away. A friend of mine runs it, and he said you can stay.”  
Yuuri nodded, taking in the amazing news.  
Chris told him how to get there, and told him that the owner was named Viktor. He was also nice enough to take Yuuri’s clothes and throw them in the washer.  
“I’ll bring your clothes tomorrow. Stay safe.”, Chris said with a wink, ushering Yuuri out the door of his shop.  
Yuuri thanked him for the upteenth time that night and started his short walk to the bed and breakfast. As Yuuri shivered in the cool air, he wished Chris had offered him a jacket. For modesty rather than warmth, though. A few streets later, the bed and breakfast was in his sights. He jogged the rest of the way and paused to open and close the front gate. He looked up and the place and smiled. It was small, but looked nice, and it was a million times better than sleeping at the airport. Yuuri walked the last few steps to the door, and slowly opened it. Inside, a man with silver hair sat behind a desk, quietly reading a book with a title that Yuuri couldn’t understand. The man, presumably Viktor, looked at him with a soft smile.  
“How may I help you?” Viktor asked.  
Yuuri took a deep breath, ready to explain his story again, but exhaustion was starting to set in and he really wasn’t thinking straight.  
“Okay listen, I have had a REALLY bad couple of hours and I have like, three bucks to my name right now, but I just really need somewhere to stay until I can get this sorted out with the police and find a way to get home and then I SWEAR I'll be able to pay you and I was told you might be able to help me out-”, Yuuri said, being interrupted by Viktor.  
“Thank you, God.”, Viktor said, looking off into the distance.  
“I- What?”, Yuuri asked.  
Viktor looked startled for a second, then gathered his composure.  
“I mean, yes, I can help you. You can stay here. For as long as you need. It’s really no trouble. In fact, I’d like it, a lot, if you did stay here.”  
Yuuri blinked, staring at him and not knowing what to say. Viktor cleared his throat, probably realizing that he’d said too much.  
“Just follow me. I’ll take you to your room.” Viktor instructed, a blush forming across his cheeks.  
Yuuri nodded. Now that, he could do.  
Viktor led him through a doorway and up a flight of stairs, stopping in front of a solid wooden door. He passed Yuuri a key and stepped back.  
“If you need me, I’ll be downstairs. Breakfast is at nine, but you don’t have to come. Have a good night.”  
“Thank you.” Yuuri mumbled, focusing more on putting the key in the lock than on the bed and breakfast owner, who was definitely staring. But who wouldn’t stare? He was in a crop top, for god’s sake. He must look ridiculous.  
Yuuri opened the door and rushed inside, slamming it shut behind him. He didn’t even bother taking his clothes off as he jumped into bed and fell asleep instantly. 

Viktor’s POV

“Thank you.” The man mumbled to him, stumbling into his room and slamming the door behind him.  
Viktor would have been offended, had it not been for the fact that it was well past midnight and he was clearly tired. When Chris had called him on the phone to tell him he was sending an unfortunate foreigner to the B&B, he had failed to mention one important detail. He was the most attractive person Viktor had ever seen. He didn’t even know his name yet, but Viktor knew he was something special. He hoped he would never leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor learns more about his mysterious guest and makes some revalations.  
> Yuri makes his first appearance, and leaves with Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! *enter generic excuse here* Yeah I'm just lazy.  
> Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the next chapter!

By the next morning, Viktor’s Inn was complete chaos.  
Viktor glanced anxiously at the clock on the wall, hoping Yuuri didn’t have to see this mess. He wanted to make a good impression, not...whatever this was.  
“Yuri! I told you to have breakfast ready by eight thirty! Our guest could be here at any time!” Viktor screeched.  
He got no reply from him, but that was Yuri for you. Viktor sighed and put a hand on his hip.  
“Is it almost ready?” Viktor questioned, growing impatient. “Yuri?”  
He heard the sound of something being thrown against the wall and flinched. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen flew open, and there stood a very angry Yuri. Yuri was practically growling as he pointed a spatula in Viktor’s face.  
“If you don’t shut up, you can come cook the damn breakfast yourself! This isn’t even in my job description!”  
Viktor waved a hand at Yuri and shooed him back into the kitchen. “Da, point taken. Just hurry.”  
Yuri looked at him with a face of utter annoyance and crossed his arms.  
“Please, Yurio. I'm a lonely man.” Viktor added, throwing in the puppy dog eyes to really sell it.  
Yuri sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.  
“Fine. But I better get payed extra for this, old man!” Yuri said threateningly, waving the spatula in Viktor’s face again.  
With a huff, Yuri turned his back on Viktor and went back to scrambling eggs and flipping pancakes.  
Viktor smiled brightly and returned to the dining room, awaiting his special guests. A few minutes later, Yuri came out of the kitchen with two large platters, loaded with pancakes and eggs. He set them on the table along with some powdered sugar and jam for the pancakes.  
“What, no toast?” Viktor teased.  
Yuri glared and plopped into the chair across from Viktor angrily.  
“Maybe there would have been if you’d have helped any.”  
“Touché”  
Yuri grabbed a clean plate from the table and began eagerly filling it with food, until Viktor swatted at his hands and pulled the food away.  
“What?!” Yuri exclaimed, his mouth agape.  
Viktor furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a stern look.  
“It’s rude to eat without our guest.”  
Yuri stared at him, trying to grasp what the man was asking of him.  
“We never wait for guests to eat. Ever. You’re telling me that this one specific guest is so important, that I can’t even have a fucking pancake before he shows up?”  
Viktor nodded curtly and turned his nose up.  
“Da, exactly. I’m glad you understand.”  
Yuri groaned in frustration and jabbed an accusatory finger at Viktor. If he’s not here in ten minutes, I promise you that these pancakes will find their way right up your-”  
“Um,”  
Both of them turned to look in the direction of the noise, and saw Yuuri standing there, looking mildly uncomfortable. And ohmygod, he was still in that glorious crop top. Yuri stifled a laugh and Viktor stomped on his foot under the table.  
“Bastard!” Yuri mumbled under his breath.  
“I hope I’m not intruding on something.” Yuuri said, look away awkwardly.  
Viktor stood up from his chair and showed Yuuri to a spot at the table.  
“Of course not! We were just talking about you, actually.” Viktor stated confidently, making things up as he went.  
A faint smile played at the corners of Yuuri’s lips. “Oh?”  
Viktor nodded as he placed plates in front of the guest, Yuri, and himself.  
“It’s just that you’re so mysterious! You showed up pretty late last night, so I didn’t have time to ask you anything about yourself. Yuri was pretty curious about you aswell.” Viktor said, aiming a wink at Yuri.  
Yuri huffed and opened his mouth to correct him. “That’s not what-”  
Viktor interrupted him by shoving a pancake in Yuri's mouth, then turned fondly towards Yuuri.  
“So, what’s your name, for starters?”  
Yuuri paused in piling his plate with food to answer Viktor.  
“My name is Katsuki Yuuri.”  
Yuri glared at him from across the table, and Yuuri stared back, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.  
“Wow! Two Yuris in one room. What a coincidence!” Viktor said with a laugh, kicking Yuri under the table and giving him a look that couldn’t have said “behave” more clearly.  
Yuuri smiled politely and began eating his breakfast at a rapid pace.  
“I was starving. Haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.” Yuuri said, his words sounding muffled from all the pancakes he was eating.  
“Oh my! Well it’s lucky that you found Chris’ shop yesterday, then!” Viktor babbled.  
“Yep. So very lucky.” Yuuri said sarcastically, gesturing to his outfit.  
Yuri snorted and pushed his plate away, standing up so fast that Viktor thought his chair might fall over.  
“Okay, I’ve had enough of this small talk. Beka will be here soon, so I’ll wait outside for him.” Yuri declared, taking his apron off and hanging in on the wall, trading it for his leather jacket and bike helmet.  
“But Yuri, your shift doesn’t end for another hour!” Viktor stammered.  
Yuri was already at the door, pausing briefly to answer Viktor. “I don’t care! Take it out of my paycheck!” and with that, he slammed it shut and left to see Otabek. Viktor didn’t even want to know what those two got up to in their free time.  
Viktor sighed and looked over to Yuuri, who was still eating his breakfast, seemingly undisturbed.  
“Sorry about that. Teenagers, you know?”  
Yuuri nodded and smiled sympathetically. “Yeah. He’s lucky that you keep him employed here, with that attitude, though.”  
Viktor let out a small laugh and nodded. “He’s a pain, but I rather like his company. His personality grows on you.”  
Yuuri said nothing to that, letting the conversation die out there.  
“So…” Viktor started. “How about some new clothes? Something more comfortable, maybe?”  
Yuuri looked at him like he’d just offered him gold.  
“Please. I’ll owe you.” Yuuri begged.  
Viktor waved his hand at that, standing up from the table and motioning for Yuuri to follow. “It’s fine. It’s just clothes, after all.”  
Viktor unlocked a door off to the side of the dining room and sashayed over to the closet.  
As Viktor ruffled through his closet trying to find something that would fit Yuuri, Yuuri looked around the room.  
There was a messily made bed in the center of the room, a small vanity, and the biggest closet Yuuri had ever seen in his life. It took up an entire wall, and looked to be overflowing with expensive clothing and designer brands. How could the owner of a bed and breakfast own this? All of the clothes in there must have cost a small fortune. There had to be more to Viktor than met the eye, and Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued.  
“Hm..” Viktor hummed, grabbing several outfits from his closet. “Try these.”  
He passed the clothes to Yuuri and ushered him into the luxurious bathroom.  
“I hope they fit alright!” Viktor said to himself, more than Yuuri.  
A few minutes later, Yuuri came out in one of the outfits. It was a simple white button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. Yuuri was thankful that Viktor hadn’t loaned him anything too extravagant. He would feel awkward wearing something that probably cost more than he got payed in a month.  
“Wow~” Viktor admired. “You look better in it than I do.”  
Yuuri blushed and tugged at his sleeve. “Thanks...”  
Walking back over to his closet, Viktor grabbed a cloth bag and put the rest of the outfits that he’d picked out for Yuuri in it, plus the crop top and shorts, and handed it to him.  
“There. Now you can carry them back to your room.”  
Yuuri accepted the bag and bowed his head slightly in thanks. “I can’t thank you enough.”  
Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and led him out of his bedroom and back into the dining room.  
“Why don’t you take those back up to your room, then we can talk more about your situation.” Viktor suggested.  
Yuuri nodded and wiggled his hand free of Viktor’s grasp, already walking up the stairs.  
“That would be great. I really need to get home as soon as possible.”  
Viktor watched him walk up the stairs and frowned, feeling lonely already. The perfect man showed up right on his doorstep, and the universe expected him to let him go that easily? No way! Viktor was going to make the process of getting Yuuri home as slow and tedious as possible. Maybe he could even convince Yuuri to stay…  
“That’s crazy.” Viktor chided himself, feeling foolish for thinking such childish things. Why would Yuuri want to stay with him, anyway?  
Before Viktor could think anymore on the subject, Yuuri walked back into the room.  
“Hey, before we do anything else, can I use a phone? I really need to call home so my family doesn’t get worried.” Yuuri explained.  
Viktor nodded in assurance, pulling his cellphone from his pocket. “Of course.”  
Yuuri walked into the the other room and called his family, Viktor listening to the sound of muffled voices.  
Viktor was truly an idiot, and he knew it. Who falls for a stranger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update again soon~

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!!
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
